It's Gotta Be Me
by xKCliciousx
Summary: My life really sucked...yes you read it...it suckED...it all changed for me in one day, when it got to be me.  Read along and follow my journey :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is a Liam Payne ONE SHOT written for my friend Kateee_Nolann on twitter :)  
>Kate, i hope you like this xx Kimmy<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

'_Baby __you __light__ up__ my__ world__ like __nobody__ else__'__,_I sang along… What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction is my favorite song at the moment. It's such a beautiful song and it's actually everything a girl wants to hear of a boy.

Wish I had a boyfriend who was as perfect as the One Direction lads…

My fave is Harry…but he's already taken haha…and it's girl code to stay away from another girl's guy…

My second fave is Liam…he's just…amazing…it'd be amazing if I ever even got the chance to stare in his eyes…even if it was for just a second.

'One Direction, What Makes You Beautiful. Speaking about One Direction…they're performing at X-factor this Sunday night and we've got a little surprise for you guys', the radio presenter said.

'We'll be giving out some tickets for the true Directioners to the Xtra factor and a chance to have dinner with them before the performance', OMG you've GOT to be kidding me right?

'So, Directioners listen close…what we need you to do is…call our number and tell us why '_It__'__s__Gotta__Be__You__'_', the radio presenter played the part where the guys sang 'it's gotta be you' and that's all I heard…I rang the phone immediately.

'Hello?', I heard someone answer the phone.

'Hi, I'm calling for the One Direction X-factor thingy', I said nervously.

'Ohh haha you're quick! You're the first one calling!', the lady laughed.

'Yeahh I'm a HUGE fan!', I chuckled.

'Ok, tell me…why do you think that it's gonna be you?'.

'Well…I've never met them before or seen them live or anything because I don't have the time or the money…My family consists of my mum, me & my 6 little brothers & sisters. We don't have a lot of money because my dad past away a while ago so my mom and I work hard to try to pay off the bills…I've bought their album Up All Night though because they are my heroes and they deserve my support. I missed out on the bills for a week though so I had to work even harder and my mum got really mad with me because of it but it was worth it because I love them loads. They are my heroes because they're the perfect role models for people like me…If you Dare To Dream, anything can happen…and I believe that one day my dreams will come true…I hope that this will be my chance to fulfill one of them and see my heroes live.', I told the woman and took a deep breath because I basically just told my life story to her.

'Umm…hello?', I said…it was still silent at the other end of the line…did she hang up on me? OMG did I ramble on too much? My god…I'm such a fool…I totally failed it!

'Miss…what's your name and address?', the woman said after a while and I gave her my address and full name…I'm confused…why's she asking this?

'Ok, well Kate? We're posting the tickets & further information right now and they'll probably arrive in your mailbox tomorrow', the woman said.

'Wait WHAT?', I yelled and I could hear the woman chuckle.

'Wasn't it obvious? You won tickets my love!'.

OH.

EM.

GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!

'WAAAAAAAAAAH', I screamed in the phone.

'oww', I heard her say and then I realized.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry for yelling in your ear! I'm just…soooooooo excited!', I said with a huge smile plastered on my face.

We hung up later and I jumped on my bed of excitement.

I'M GOING TO MEET ONE DIRECTIOOOOOOOOON!

OMG, what am I going to wear?

Ughh…it's like…3 days away…I'll get to that later…

**~2**** days later~**

'Muuuuuuuum!', I yelled.

'Yes Kate what's it? You don't need to yell…I'm right next to you, you know?', she chuckled.

'Yeahh whatever…can we go shopping?', I asked her.

'Why do you want to go shopping?', she asked me as she finally looked at me.

'Because tomorrow is the most important day ever', I said in a tone as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

'What's tomorrow?', she asked still having no clue.

'Mummie! I told you about it last night! I'm going to meet my future husbands tomorrow', I said very seriously as she began to laugh.

'What's so funny?', I asked not knowing why she was laughing.

'It's just how you're so convinced that those Direction boys will absolutely fall in love with you like you have with them', she continued to laugh.

'First of all it's ONE Direction, and secondly, of course they won't fall in love with me immediately but they'll definitely like me as a friend', I said sounding not very convincing.

'Really? I don't quite believe you', she said.

'What? Please just go shopping with me? I need the best clothes ever for my night with them', I tried to convince her.

'Oh alright, I was just kidding you, let me finish my tea and we'll go shopping right away', she chuckled.

YES! I don't have much money but I'll try to get whatever I can to make myself the best dress ever.

**~After the shopping spree~**

Okay, let's see…what have I just bought…

I bought a navy blue satin-ish cloth that shines a bit to make a dress.

I bought matching navy blue wedges.

And…ohh yeah, I'm going to wear some jewelry that mum gave me for my birthday last year.

I'm really getting excited :D

**[A/N: For the ones asking to describe my outfits…here's what they look like, oh and I chose wedges because those are my favorite shoes]**

Dress

Shoes

Earrings

Necklace

**(Back to the story)**

**~The Final Day~**

'Katieeeeee! We're running late!', my mum called.

Oh my god…it's almost time!

I put my wedges on and had to calm myself down because running down the stairs with wedges on might not be the best idea **[A/N:****Own****experience]**

'Oh my god sweetie!', my mum screamed.

'What, do I look hideous?', I asked feeling uncertain.

'No lovely, you look gorgeous!', she smiled and grabbed her camera to take a picture.

'Muuuum! We should go', I said as I tried to avoid the picture.

'It's only one picture love', she said as she snapped one, put the camera back in her purse and walked towards the door to get to the car and drive us to the restaurant that I would go to meet One Direction.

**Liam's POV**

'Guys! It's lovely to see you', Simon said.**  
><span>[AN:****I**** am**** perfectly ****aware ****that**** Simon ****isn****'****t**** at**** the ****x-factor**** of**** this**** year**** but**** at**** the**** American**** x-factor****…****I**** just**** thought ****it****'****d**** be**** better ****to**** put**** Simon ****in ****this ****story****…****don****'****t**** actually**** know**** why**** but**** I**** just**** did ****so**** don****'****t**** blame**** me**** lol****…****and**** for**** the**** ones**** who ****don****'****t**** know****…****I****'****m**** talking**** about**** Simon**** Cowell]**

'Nice to see you too', we all said as we gave him a bro-hug.

'Are you excited?', he asked.

'Yeah…a bit nervous too actually', Louis answered him and I nodded to show them I was agreeing because it was true…we've been used to performing now already but the nerves always took the good of me on stage.

'Oh yeahh I forgot to tell you…you're meeting with a fan today', Simon announced.

'Meeting a fan?', I asked him.

'Yeah, I believe her name's Kate and she won dinner with you guys and tickets to Xtra Factor so she'll be in the audience later too, so if you guys will get ready in about 15 minutes there'll be a car in front of the hotel to pick you guys up for dinner', Simon said as he walked out of our hotel room.

'A fan meeting? I don't really feel like meeting a squealing crazy fan right before the performance', I said grumpily.

'Oi Liam, you don't know if she's gonna be a squealing crazy fan, maybe she's quite lovely…don't judge about people before you have even met them', Niall replied.

'Yeah okay you're probably right', I agreed.

So we all got ready and left the hotel later and had a chat in the car, talking about what we thought the girl would look like.

'What do you think she looks like?', Zayn asked.

'Well, she's a Directioner…it's obvious that she's beautiful because all Directioners are', Harry added.

'Yeah…her name's Kate right? Hmm…Kate…sounds like a blond to me', Zayn said.

'Ohh you ALWAYS assume it's a blond', Louis said as we all (even Zayn) chuckled.

'I don't think she's a blond…might be a brunette too…but I actually don't care what she is, as long as she's nice I'll be fine', I shrugged and the car came to a stop signaling for us that we were there so we got out of the car, into the restaurant and followed a waiter to the table that was reserved for us.

'What time is she supposed to be here?', Harry asked no one in common.

'It's 5.50PM and miss Kate will be here at 6PM', the waiter answered his question.

'Ok…10 more minutes lads', Louis said.

We filled the rest of the 10 minutes by just randomly chatting about Xtra Factor and our performance for tonight as I heard people getting closer.

'Let me take you to your table miss Kate', I heard the waiter say and we all got really excited as that meant that we were about to meet the girl where we knew nothing about.

'Hello, you must be Kate right?', Harry said as he got over to her I guess, he's always the ladies man.

As my back was towards the entrance I hadn't seen her yet so I turned around and saw the most stunning girl standing there.

She had long brown hair, probably curled with a curling iron, deep blue eyes where I'd want to drown in any time.

'Liam are you alright?', Niall grinned and I realized my mouth was like…dropped.

'Umm…hi, I'm Liam but I guess you already knew', I said as I stood up, gave her a hug and blushed a bit.

'Yeahh', she blushed back as she got a seat.

'You look lovely babe, I love your hair', Harry smiled as he said that. **[A/N:****HE**** SAID**** THAT**** TO ****ME ****AT**** THE ****AMSTERDAM**** MEET****&****GREET ****AAAAAH!]**

'Yeah you look absolutely gorgeous, I love the dress', Zayn complimented her.

'Umm thanks, I made it myself', she shyly looked down.

'You made it yourself? You're a great designer!', I said and I truly meant it, the dress looked amazing on her and it just looked perfect.

'Thanks, you guys look great too', she said as she looked at every single one of us and I don't know if I'm imagining this but I thought she looked at me for a single second longer than the rest of us.

The rest of the dinner we just randomly chatted and ate and it was really nice, can't believe I was the one who thought she'd be a squealing crazy fan girl, she's nothing like that!

'So…how did you actually win this meeting with us?', I asked curiously.

'Well…I was just randomly listening to the radio as I almost always do as I do my homework and What Makes You Beautiful was playing and I kinda sand along', she blushed as she said that. Which is really cute.

'And when the song was over the radio presenter said that we had to call the radio station and I quote "_tell__ us __why _**'_It__'__s __Gotta __Be__ You_**_**"**'_, she explained.

'Haha…they're really cliché these days', Louis said.

'Yeah I agree…so…you obviously called…and what did you tell them?', I asked her, there's something about her that makes me want to know everything about her.

'I said: Well…I've never met them before or seen them live or anything because I don't have the time or the money…My family consists of my mum, me & my 6 little brothers & sisters. We don't have a lot of money because my dad past away a while ago so my mom and I work hard to try to pay off the bills…I've bought their album Up All Night though because they are my heroes and they deserve my support. I missed out on the bills for a week though so I had to work even harder and my mum got really mad with me because of it but it was worth it because I love them loads. They are my heroes because they're the perfect role models for people like me…If you Dare To Dream, anything can happen…and I believe that one day my dreams will come true…I hope that this will be my chance to fulfill one of them and see my heroes live'.

OH. MY. GOD.

It was silent for a good while and I knew that the other lads all thought the same as me.

'Marry me?', I bluntly said. She looked surprised as I said that and all the others chuckled.

'I'm serious…you're funny, nice & sweet and what you just told us and the radio…you definitely deserved it to win, you are amazing', I explained and the others nodded agreeing with what I just told her.

'I…uhh…thanks I guess?', she looked as if she were about to faint.

'So…Kate…who's your favorite 1D guy?', Harry said after a while and winked at her.

'Oii, why do people always ask me that? That's like asking a mother which one of her kids she loves the most!', she exclaimed and I laughed at that, it's true AND funny.

'But to answer your question…I would have to say Liam', she said and as she was saying that she looked at me, met my gaze and shyly looked away.

'Aww you guys are made for each other!', Louis said.

'Yeah buddy', Niall added and we all laughed at that. Niall can be so random at times.

'Ohh it's almost rehearsal time', Zayn said as he looked at his watch.

'Yeah, we'd better get going, you coming Kate?', Louis asked and I saw a smile flash on her face. Remind me to tell her she has an amazing smile.

'Wait…I'm going in your car…with you guys?', she asked as if she couldn't believe it.

'Well duhh, how else would you get there?', Louis chuckled at her questions.

She blushed at that, looked down and walked along to our car.

I just love it when she does that…blushing and being so insecure about herself…

She said I'm her favourite so I'd love to make her feel secure and make her blush…

I think…I'm falling for her?

'Oi Liam! You getting in or what?', Niall shouted from the inside of the car. Oh yeah…I have been talking to myself again…nice Liam, really nice.

I got in the car and as if the world wanted to let us know something…I was sat next to Kate of course…not that I minded…at all.

Oh my god I'm rambling…stop thinking!

'So…are you excited for tonight?', I asked Kate to stop distracting myself.

'Yes I am, you guys are going to be awesome', she whispered and I could see her eyes sparkling.

'Aww thank you babe, I hope everything will go the way we rehearsed it though', I said nervously.

'Don't worry about it, you'll do great', she said as she put her hand on my knee, squeezing it a bit to comfort me I guess…I flinched a bit at her touch…I think I'm loving her touch.

'Thanks', I mouthed back.

It was pretty much a silent drive…we were all nervous including Kate I guess.

'We're here', the driver said as the car slowly came to a stop.

'Thanks', we all said, got out and went to the back entrance.

'Hey guys, good luck tonight', the bouncer said as he opened the door for us.

'Thanks mate', Niall said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder and we all chuckled at that, he really can be very random.

We all started to walk on and were almost inside when we heard the bouncer say something.

'Sorry miss, celebrity entrance is only for celebrities', he said.

'Wait…what…but!', she stuttered.

'There's nothing I can do about it miss', he said.

'But I'm with them!', she replied.

'Trust me, I'd love to believe you but I've heard that too much in my carreer', he snickered.

'Mate, she's right…she IS with us…', I said reaching out for her.

'Ohh…well…go on I guess', the bouncer looked astonished and so did Kate.

'Thanks', she whispered in my ear when we got inside.

'Hey, what was I supposed to do? Just leave you standing there? Hell no', I laughed, put an arm around her shoulder and she laughed to that too.

'Ok guys, thanks for being in time, how was your dinner?', Simon asked us.

'It was amazayn!', Kate said and we all laughed at that and she turned a deep shade of red when she found out what she just said.

'Oops…I'm sorry…it slipped out', she apologized to Zayn.

'Nahh, don't be sorry babe, I feel flattered', he winked.

'Ok back to the point…it's time for you guys to rehearse…Kate, do you want to watch?', Simon asked her.

'Are you KIDDING me? Of course I'd want to watch', she said wide eyed and we all laughed at that, this girl is really funny.

We rehearsed and after a while I wanted to discuss something with the boys.

**Kate's POV**

I still can't believe it…

I'm spending the day with One Direction!

They're all so nice as well…

'Kate', Liam said and awoke me from my daydream.

'Uhh, yes Liam?', I asked him. They've been rehearsing a lot and they're really amazing…even live!

'I think you should get to the canteen and meet up with other fans and stuff? Maybe you should get something to drink or something? You don't need to be here all the time', he said, awkwardly scratching his neck.

'Ohh, yes of course…I'll see you later then?', I said as I grabbed my purse, gave all the boys one last hug and went off to the canteen.

I heard a lot of laughter and screaming so I followed the sound because those were probably fans…and I was right, I ended up in the canteen with a lot of girls looking really excited and they had every right to be, I feel the same but I've calmed a bit down after meeting the boys and seeing how normal they are.

'Hey, are you here for One Direction too?', a ginger-haired girl came over and she seemed really nice.

'Yes, I'm Kate', I said as I gave her my hand for her to shake but she didn't.

'Nahh, gave me a hug Kate', she giggled and we gave eachother a hug.

'My name's Alysha by the way', she said as we pulled away.

'Hey Alysha, nice to meet you', I said and it was true, it was really nice to not sit alone and make some friends.

'Your first time here?', she asked as she led me towards her table.

'Yes, I won tickets and a dinner with the lads', I grinned at her reaction.

'OH MY GOD! YOU HAD DINNER WITH ONE DIRECTION?', she yelled out and caused the whole canteen to go silent and stare at us.

'Shhhh! Not everyone has to know you know', I chuckled.

'And yes I had…no big deal', I said as we walked on, everyone whispering now…I bet they were whispering about me.

'No big deal? Kate…are you insane?', she said still wide eyed. And I could see that she wouldn't stop asking stuff if she didn't know the whole story behind it so I told her exactly the thing that I told the guys earlier at the dinner.

'Oh my god! That's sooooooooo sweet!', she said as she came over to give me yet another hug.

'Thanks I guess?', I chuckled, not sure how to respond to that.

'What's your seat number?', she asked me.

'Umm…I don't know, wait let me see', I said as I got my ticket out of my purse.

'Seat number 143 in row 1D', I said reading it out loud.

'Kate?', Alysha said in a very weird voice as if she was in panic.

'Yes…are you alright?', I asked her, she looked pale.

'This is faith', she said and I laughed at that but stopped as I saw how serious she looked.

'What do you mean?', I asked her.

'You love Liam, he obviously loves you back in the way he stood up for you etc. AND your seat number is 143…in row 1D!', she explained. I usually don't really believe in 'faith' and all that jazz but this could actually really make sense…I mean…I won the tickets haven't I? So it COULD be true…

We stayed there for the rest of the night talking and eating and laughing a lot until it was time for the audience to get to their seats because it was about to get started.

'Kate?', a security man said as he gently tapped my shoulder.

'Yes?', I answered him with a questioning look.

'Follow me please', he said, putting one of his hands on my back and the other hand in front of him to say which way I had to go.

I followed him though I had no idea where to.

'Sir? Where are we going?', I asked after a few minutes but he didn't answer.

'Wait in this room till you get called to go with them', he said as he opened the door to a dressing room, gently pushed me in and left.

What's going on in here? I don't get it…it's about to begin and I really need to get to my seat or I'll miss everything! But I decided not to go investigate or argue because I could get kicked out…I guess…

'Miss, could you follow me please', a woman called for me. So I followed her, still clueless.

'Ok, please go stand on the platform and don't move when it comes to a stop until you get the sign to', she said as she gently pushed me on a platform…all of this just didn't make any sense? But I stood there and just let it all come to me…the platform moved and I guess it was going upwards?

It was pitch dark so I couldn't see anything.

When the platform stopped at a point I just stood there…it was still pitch dark but I could hear some female screams?

And all of a sudden…a too familiar tune filled my ears along with more screams.

'You're insecure, don't know what for…', Liam sang at me as he grabbed my hand.

I was on stage?

And the boys were there with me…

Oh. My. God!

One Direction is singing to me…live…on the x-factor!

In front of millions and millions of people!

Suddenly the tune stopped and Harry walked towards me with an extra mic in his hand.

'What's that mic for?', I whispered in his ear.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we're giving you an exclusive duet with the lovely Kate here, she will be performing with us', he said as my eyes widened and my heart began to sink as he gave me the mic and the tune continued.

'I know you can do it', Liam whispered in my ear, putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it a bit to comfort me.

'Baby you light up my world like nobody else…'

I loved singing…I just never thought I'd be singing on a stage…with my idols…

They are truly amazing I thought as the boys continued the performance and I joined them in at the choruses.

'Give it up for Kate', Zayn said at the end of the performance and Louis wolf-whistled and I chuckled at that.

'One Direction ladies and gentlemen', I waved my hand at the lads and left the stage with the boys as the crowd continued to scream & cheer.

'Wow that was absolutely amazing guys', Niall said as he started a group hug and I joined them.

'Yeah, Kate you were awesome', Liam said.

'Were I?', I asked shyly, blushing and looking at the ground.

'You were, no need to be shy, you look absolutely stunning and your voice is the voice of an angel', he said as he lifted my chin up with his hands and we stared into each other's eyes.

'Aww!', Louis cooed as he totally ruined the moment and I chuckled at that thought.

'What?', Liam asked as he blushed a little.

'Louis totally ruined our little moment…but let's just carry on', I said as I closed the gap that was between us and kissed his lips full with passion.

It didn't take long for him to kiss me back…I guess it was either shock of me kissing him or the shock of me knowing that he wanted it.

'I love you', he said as we slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

'I love you too', I smiled as he kissed me again.

This day couldn't have gone any better.

* * *

><p><strong>o i hope you liked it and please send me feedback on the story by leaving a review.<strong>

**ou dont need an account to review, you can review 'anonymously' too :)**

**ore one shots to come**

**xx Kimmy (xinzaynforyou on twitter)**


	2. Chapter

**Hello everyone, this is a Liam Payne ONE SHOT written for my friend Kateee_Nolann on twitter :)  
>Kate, i hope you like this xx Kimmy<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

'_Baby __you __light__ up__ my__ world__ like __nobody__ else__'__,_I sang along… What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction is my favorite song at the moment. It's such a beautiful song and it's actually everything a girl wants to hear of a boy.

Wish I had a boyfriend who was as perfect as the One Direction lads…

My fave is Harry…but he's already taken haha…and it's girl code to stay away from another girl's guy…

My second fave is Liam…he's just…amazing…it'd be amazing if I ever even got the chance to stare in his eyes…even if it was for just a second.

'One Direction, What Makes You Beautiful. Speaking about One Direction…they're performing at X-factor this Sunday night and we've got a little surprise for you guys', the radio presenter said.

'We'll be giving out some tickets for the true Directioners to the Xtra factor and a chance to have dinner with them before the performance', OMG you've GOT to be kidding me right?

'So, Directioners listen close…what we need you to do is…call our number and tell us why '_It__'__s__Gotta__Be__You__'_', the radio presenter played the part where the guys sang 'it's gotta be you' and that's all I heard…I rang the phone immediately.

'Hello?', I heard someone answer the phone.

'Hi, I'm calling for the One Direction X-factor thingy', I said nervously.

'Ohh haha you're quick! You're the first one calling!', the lady laughed.

'Yeahh I'm a HUGE fan!', I chuckled.

'Ok, tell me…why do you think that it's gonna be you?'.

'Well…I've never met them before or seen them live or anything because I don't have the time or the money…My family consists of my mum, me & my 6 little brothers & sisters. We don't have a lot of money because my dad past away a while ago so my mom and I work hard to try to pay off the bills…I've bought their album Up All Night though because they are my heroes and they deserve my support. I missed out on the bills for a week though so I had to work even harder and my mum got really mad with me because of it but it was worth it because I love them loads. They are my heroes because they're the perfect role models for people like me…If you Dare To Dream, anything can happen…and I believe that one day my dreams will come true…I hope that this will be my chance to fulfill one of them and see my heroes live.', I told the woman and took a deep breath because I basically just told my life story to her.

'Umm…hello?', I said…it was still silent at the other end of the line…did she hang up on me? OMG did I ramble on too much? My god…I'm such a fool…I totally failed it!

'Miss…what's your name and address?', the woman said after a while and I gave her my address and full name…I'm confused…why's she asking this?

'Ok, well Kate? We're posting the tickets & further information right now and they'll probably arrive in your mailbox tomorrow', the woman said.

'Wait WHAT?', I yelled and I could hear the woman chuckle.

'Wasn't it obvious? You won tickets my love!'.

OH.

EM.

GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!

'WAAAAAAAAAAH', I screamed in the phone.

'oww', I heard her say and then I realized.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry for yelling in your ear! I'm just…soooooooo excited!', I said with a huge smile plastered on my face.

We hung up later and I jumped on my bed of excitement.

I'M GOING TO MEET ONE DIRECTIOOOOOOOOON!

OMG, what am I going to wear?

Ughh…it's like…3 days away…I'll get to that later…

**~2**** days later~**

'Muuuuuuuum!', I yelled.

'Yes Kate what's it? You don't need to yell…I'm right next to you, you know?', she chuckled.

'Yeahh whatever…can we go shopping?', I asked her.

'Why do you want to go shopping?', she asked me as she finally looked at me.

'Because tomorrow is the most important day ever', I said in a tone as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

'What's tomorrow?', she asked still having no clue.

'Mummie! I told you about it last night! I'm going to meet my future husbands tomorrow', I said very seriously as she began to laugh.

'What's so funny?', I asked not knowing why she was laughing.

'It's just how you're so convinced that those Direction boys will absolutely fall in love with you like you have with them', she continued to laugh.

'First of all it's ONE Direction, and secondly, of course they won't fall in love with me immediately but they'll definitely like me as a friend', I said sounding not very convincing.

'Really? I don't quite believe you', she said.

'What? Please just go shopping with me? I need the best clothes ever for my night with them', I tried to convince her.

'Oh alright, I was just kidding you, let me finish my tea and we'll go shopping right away', she chuckled.

YES! I don't have much money but I'll try to get whatever I can to make myself the best dress ever.

**~After the shopping spree~**

Okay, let's see…what have I just bought…

I bought a navy blue satin-ish cloth that shines a bit to make a dress.

I bought matching navy blue wedges.

And…ohh yeah, I'm going to wear some jewelry that mum gave me for my birthday last year.

I'm really getting excited :D

**[A/N: For the ones asking to describe my outfits…here's what they look like, oh and I chose wedges because those are my favorite shoes]**

**Dress** = .com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=LPNDlIfBYUaI4M:&imgrefurl=&docid=HJIl_kIiYYgbxM&imgurl=http:/

**Shoes** = .com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=mbbYOJa_MALmMM:&imgrefurl=.com/2010_06_01_&docid=EoM06LmXn80BMM&imgurl=./_KfcLkayV3zM/TA23CORTeKI/AAAAAAAA

**Earrings** = .com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=MSgjSIqdxk1fsM:&imgrefurl=&docid=xpLQvOEufRCLEM&imgurl=/resources/_wsb_220x266_&w=220&h=266&ei=dGHCTpauFtGXOvCkl

**Necklace** = /products/RN2GOLD-Round-Necklace

**(Back to the story)**

**~The Final Day~**

'Katieeeeee! We're running late!', my mum called.

Oh my god…it's almost time!

I put my wedges on and had to calm myself down because running down the stairs with wedges on might not be the best idea **[A/N:****Own****experience]**

'Oh my god sweetie!', my mum screamed.

'What, do I look hideous?', I asked feeling uncertain.

'No lovely, you look gorgeous!', she smiled and grabbed her camera to take a picture.

'Muuuum! We should go', I said as I tried to avoid the picture.

'It's only one picture love', she said as she snapped one, put the camera back in her purse and walked towards the door to get to the car and drive us to the restaurant that I would go to meet One Direction.

**Liam's POV**

'Guys! It's lovely to see you', Simon said.**  
><span>[AN:****I**** am**** perfectly ****aware ****that**** Simon ****isn****'****t**** at**** the ****x-factor**** of**** this**** year**** but**** at**** the**** American**** x-factor****…****I**** just**** thought ****it****'****d**** be**** better ****to**** put**** Simon ****in ****this ****story****…****don****'****t**** actually**** know**** why**** but**** I**** just**** did ****so**** don****'****t**** blame**** me**** lol****…****and**** for**** the**** ones**** who ****don****'****t**** know****…****I****'****m**** talking**** about**** Simon**** Cowell]**

'Nice to see you too', we all said as we gave him a bro-hug.

'Are you excited?', he asked.

'Yeah…a bit nervous too actually', Louis answered him and I nodded to show them I was agreeing because it was true…we've been used to performing now already but the nerves always took the good of me on stage.

'Oh yeahh I forgot to tell you…you're meeting with a fan today', Simon announced.

'Meeting a fan?', I asked him.

'Yeah, I believe her name's Kate and she won dinner with you guys and tickets to Xtra Factor so she'll be in the audience later too, so if you guys will get ready in about 15 minutes there'll be a car in front of the hotel to pick you guys up for dinner', Simon said as he walked out of our hotel room.

'A fan meeting? I don't really feel like meeting a squealing crazy fan right before the performance', I said grumpily.

'Oi Liam, you don't know if she's gonna be a squealing crazy fan, maybe she's quite lovely…don't judge about people before you have even met them', Niall replied.

'Yeah okay you're probably right', I agreed.

So we all got ready and left the hotel later and had a chat in the car, talking about what we thought the girl would look like.

'What do you think she looks like?', Zayn asked.

'Well, she's a Directioner…it's obvious that she's beautiful because all Directioners are', Harry added.

'Yeah…her name's Kate right? Hmm…Kate…sounds like a blond to me', Zayn said.

'Ohh you ALWAYS assume it's a blond', Louis said as we all (even Zayn) chuckled.

'I don't think she's a blond…might be a brunette too…but I actually don't care what she is, as long as she's nice I'll be fine', I shrugged and the car came to a stop signaling for us that we were there so we got out of the car, into the restaurant and followed a waiter to the table that was reserved for us.

'What time is she supposed to be here?', Harry asked no one in common.

'It's 5.50PM and miss Kate will be here at 6PM', the waiter answered his question.

'Ok…10 more minutes lads', Louis said.

We filled the rest of the 10 minutes by just randomly chatting about Xtra Factor and our performance for tonight as I heard people getting closer.

'Let me take you to your table miss Kate', I heard the waiter say and we all got really excited as that meant that we were about to meet the girl where we knew nothing about.

'Hello, you must be Kate right?', Harry said as he got over to her I guess, he's always the ladies man.

As my back was towards the entrance I hadn't seen her yet so I turned around and saw the most stunning girl standing there.

She had long brown hair, probably curled with a curling iron, deep blue eyes where I'd want to drown in any time.

'Liam are you alright?', Niall grinned and I realized my mouth was like…dropped.

'Umm…hi, I'm Liam but I guess you already knew', I said as I stood up, gave her a hug and blushed a bit.

'Yeahh', she blushed back as she got a seat.

'You look lovely babe, I love your hair', Harry smiled as he said that. **[A/N:****HE**** SAID**** THAT**** TO ****ME ****AT**** THE ****AMSTERDAM**** MEET****&****GREET ****AAAAAH!]**

'Yeah you look absolutely gorgeous, I love the dress', Zayn complimented her.

'Umm thanks, I made it myself', she shyly looked down.

'You made it yourself? You're a great designer!', I said and I truly meant it, the dress looked amazing on her and it just looked perfect.

'Thanks, you guys look great too', she said as she looked at every single one of us and I don't know if I'm imagining this but I thought she looked at me for a single second longer than the rest of us.

The rest of the dinner we just randomly chatted and ate and it was really nice, can't believe I was the one who thought she'd be a squealing crazy fan girl, she's nothing like that!

'So…how did you actually win this meeting with us?', I asked curiously.

'Well…I was just randomly listening to the radio as I almost always do as I do my homework and What Makes You Beautiful was playing and I kinda sand along', she blushed as she said that. Which is really cute.

'And when the song was over the radio presenter said that we had to call the radio station and I quote "_tell__ us __why _**'_It__'__s __Gotta __Be__ You_**_**"**'_, she explained.

'Haha…they're really cliché these days', Louis said.

'Yeah I agree…so…you obviously called…and what did you tell them?', I asked her, there's something about her that makes me want to know everything about her.

'I said: Well…I've never met them before or seen them live or anything because I don't have the time or the money…My family consists of my mum, me & my 6 little brothers & sisters. We don't have a lot of money because my dad past away a while ago so my mom and I work hard to try to pay off the bills…I've bought their album Up All Night though because they are my heroes and they deserve my support. I missed out on the bills for a week though so I had to work even harder and my mum got really mad with me because of it but it was worth it because I love them loads. They are my heroes because they're the perfect role models for people like me…If you Dare To Dream, anything can happen…and I believe that one day my dreams will come true…I hope that this will be my chance to fulfill one of them and see my heroes live'.

OH. MY. GOD.

It was silent for a good while and I knew that the other lads all thought the same as me.

'Marry me?', I bluntly said. She looked surprised as I said that and all the others chuckled.

'I'm serious…you're funny, nice & sweet and what you just told us and the radio…you definitely deserved it to win, you are amazing', I explained and the others nodded agreeing with what I just told her.

'I…uhh…thanks I guess?', she looked as if she were about to faint.

'So…Kate…who's your favorite 1D guy?', Harry said after a while and winked at her.

'Oii, why do people always ask me that? That's like asking a mother which one of her kids she loves the most!', she exclaimed and I laughed at that, it's true AND funny.

'But to answer your question…I would have to say Liam', she said and as she was saying that she looked at me, met my gaze and shyly looked away.

'Aww you guys are made for each other!', Louis said.

'Yeah buddy', Niall added and we all laughed at that. Niall can be so random at times.

'Ohh it's almost rehearsal time', Zayn said as he looked at his watch.

'Yeah, we'd better get going, you coming Kate?', Louis asked and I saw a smile flash on her face. Remind me to tell her she has an amazing smile.

'Wait…I'm going in your car…with you guys?', she asked as if she couldn't believe it.

'Well duhh, how else would you get there?', Louis chuckled at her questions.

She blushed at that, looked down and walked along to our car.

I just love it when she does that…blushing and being so insecure about herself…

She said I'm her favourite so I'd love to make her feel secure and make her blush…

I think…I'm falling for her?

'Oi Liam! You getting in or what?', Niall shouted from the inside of the car. Oh yeah…I have been talking to myself again…nice Liam, really nice.

I got in the car and as if the world wanted to let us know something…I was sat next to Kate of course…not that I minded…at all.

Oh my god I'm rambling…stop thinking!

'So…are you excited for tonight?', I asked Kate to stop distracting myself.

'Yes I am, you guys are going to be awesome', she whispered and I could see her eyes sparkling.

'Aww thank you babe, I hope everything will go the way we rehearsed it though', I said nervously.

'Don't worry about it, you'll do great', she said as she put her hand on my knee, squeezing it a bit to comfort me I guess…I flinched a bit at her touch…I think I'm loving her touch.

'Thanks', I mouthed back.

It was pretty much a silent drive…we were all nervous including Kate I guess.

'We're here', the driver said as the car slowly came to a stop.

'Thanks', we all said, got out and went to the back entrance.

'Hey guys, good luck tonight', the bouncer said as he opened the door for us.

'Thanks mate', Niall said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder and we all chuckled at that, he really can be very random.

We all started to walk on and were almost inside when we heard the bouncer say something.

'Sorry miss, celebrity entrance is only for celebrities', he said.

'Wait…what…but!', she stuttered.

'There's nothing I can do about it miss', he said.

'But I'm with them!', she replied.

'Trust me, I'd love to believe you but I've heard that too much in my carreer', he snickered.

'Mate, she's right…she IS with us…', I said reaching out for her.

'Ohh…well…go on I guess', the bouncer looked astonished and so did Kate.

'Thanks', she whispered in my ear when we got inside.

'Hey, what was I supposed to do? Just leave you standing there? Hell no', I laughed, put an arm around her shoulder and she laughed to that too.

'Ok guys, thanks for being in time, how was your dinner?', Simon asked us.

'It was amazayn!', Kate said and we all laughed at that and she turned a deep shade of red when she found out what she just said.

'Oops…I'm sorry…it slipped out', she apologized to Zayn.

'Nahh, don't be sorry babe, I feel flattered', he winked.

'Ok back to the point…it's time for you guys to rehearse…Kate, do you want to watch?', Simon asked her.

'Are you KIDDING me? Of course I'd want to watch', she said wide eyed and we all laughed at that, this girl is really funny.

We rehearsed and after a while I wanted to discuss something with the boys.

**Kate's POV**

I still can't believe it…

I'm spending the day with One Direction!

They're all so nice as well…

'Kate', Liam said and awoke me from my daydream.

'Uhh, yes Liam?', I asked him. They've been rehearsing a lot and they're really amazing…even live!

'I think you should get to the canteen and meet up with other fans and stuff? Maybe you should get something to drink or something? You don't need to be here all the time', he said, awkwardly scratching his neck.

'Ohh, yes of course…I'll see you later then?', I said as I grabbed my purse, gave all the boys one last hug and went off to the canteen.

I heard a lot of laughter and screaming so I followed the sound because those were probably fans…and I was right, I ended up in the canteen with a lot of girls looking really excited and they had every right to be, I feel the same but I've calmed a bit down after meeting the boys and seeing how normal they are.

'Hey, are you here for One Direction too?', a ginger-haired girl came over and she seemed really nice.

'Yes, I'm Kate', I said as I gave her my hand for her to shake but she didn't.

'Nahh, gave me a hug Kate', she giggled and we gave eachother a hug.

'My name's Alysha by the way', she said as we pulled away.

'Hey Alysha, nice to meet you', I said and it was true, it was really nice to not sit alone and make some friends.

'Your first time here?', she asked as she led me towards her table.

'Yes, I won tickets and a dinner with the lads', I grinned at her reaction.

'OH MY GOD! YOU HAD DINNER WITH ONE DIRECTION?', she yelled out and caused the whole canteen to go silent and stare at us.

'Shhhh! Not everyone has to know you know', I chuckled.

'And yes I had…no big deal', I said as we walked on, everyone whispering now…I bet they were whispering about me.

'No big deal? Kate…are you insane?', she said still wide eyed. And I could see that she wouldn't stop asking stuff if she didn't know the whole story behind it so I told her exactly the thing that I told the guys earlier at the dinner.

'Oh my god! That's sooooooooo sweet!', she said as she came over to give me yet another hug.

'Thanks I guess?', I chuckled, not sure how to respond to that.

'What's your seat number?', she asked me.

'Umm…I don't know, wait let me see', I said as I got my ticket out of my purse.

'Seat number 143 in row 1D', I said reading it out loud.

'Kate?', Alysha said in a very weird voice as if she was in panic.

'Yes…are you alright?', I asked her, she looked pale.

'This is faith', she said and I laughed at that but stopped as I saw how serious she looked.

'What do you mean?', I asked her.

'You love Liam, he obviously loves you back in the way he stood up for you etc. AND your seat number is 143…in row 1D!', she explained. I usually don't really believe in 'faith' and all that jazz but this could actually really make sense…I mean…I won the tickets haven't I? So it COULD be true…

We stayed there for the rest of the night talking and eating and laughing a lot until it was time for the audience to get to their seats because it was about to get started.

'Kate?', a security man said as he gently tapped my shoulder.

'Yes?', I answered him with a questioning look.

'Follow me please', he said, putting one of his hands on my back and the other hand in front of him to say which way I had to go.

I followed him though I had no idea where to.

'Sir? Where are we going?', I asked after a few minutes but he didn't answer.

'Wait in this room till you get called to go with them', he said as he opened the door to a dressing room, gently pushed me in and left.

What's going on in here? I don't get it…it's about to begin and I really need to get to my seat or I'll miss everything! But I decided not to go investigate or argue because I could get kicked out…I guess…

'Miss, could you follow me please', a woman called for me. So I followed her, still clueless.

'Ok, please go stand on the platform and don't move when it comes to a stop until you get the sign to', she said as she gently pushed me on a platform…all of this just didn't make any sense? But I stood there and just let it all come to me…the platform moved and I guess it was going upwards?

It was pitch dark so I couldn't see anything.

When the platform stopped at a point I just stood there…it was still pitch dark but I could hear some female screams?

And all of a sudden…a too familiar tune filled my ears along with more screams.

'You're insecure, don't know what for…', Liam sang at me as he grabbed my hand.

I was on stage?

And the boys were there with me…

Oh. My. God!

One Direction is singing to me…live…on the x-factor!

In front of millions and millions of people!

Suddenly the tune stopped and Harry walked towards me with an extra mic in his hand.

'What's that mic for?', I whispered in his ear.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we're giving you an exclusive duet with the lovely Kate here, she will be performing with us', he said as my eyes widened and my heart began to sink as he gave me the mic and the tune continued.

'I know you can do it', Liam whispered in my ear, putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it a bit to comfort me.

'Baby you light up my world like nobody else…'

I loved singing…I just never thought I'd be singing on a stage…with my idols…

They are truly amazing I thought as the boys continued the performance and I joined them in at the choruses.

'Give it up for Kate', Zayn said at the end of the performance and Louis wolf-whistled and I chuckled at that.

'One Direction ladies and gentlemen', I waved my hand at the lads and left the stage with the boys as the crowd continued to scream & cheer.

'Wow that was absolutely amazing guys', Niall said as he started a group hug and I joined them.

'Yeah, Kate you were awesome', Liam said.

'Were I?', I asked shyly, blushing and looking at the ground.

'You were, no need to be shy, you look absolutely stunning and your voice is the voice of an angel', he said as he lifted my chin up with his hands and we stared into each other's eyes.

'Aww!', Louis cooed as he totally ruined the moment and I chuckled at that thought.

'What?', Liam asked as he blushed a little.

'Louis totally ruined our little moment…but let's just carry on', I said as I closed the gap that was between us and kissed his lips full with passion.

It didn't take long for him to kiss me back…I guess it was either shock of me kissing him or the shock of me knowing that he wanted it.

'I love you', he said as we slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

'I love you too', I smiled as he kissed me again.

This day couldn't have gone any better.

* * *

><p><strong>o i hope you liked it and please send me feedback on the story by leaving a review.<strong>

**ou dont need an account to review, you can review 'anonymously' too :)**

**ore one shots to come**

**xx Kimmy (xinzaynforyou on twitter)**


End file.
